Soundless Voice
by Kecapbotol
Summary: Ciel mencintai Sebastian, tapi apakah Sebastian mencintai Ciel? Langsung baca aja Warning inside, ooc, fem Ciel, typos
1. Chapter 1

**Sebastian x Fem Ciel**

**Rated T **

**I don't own kuroshitsuji**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Cinta

Hanya satu kata memang, tapi memiliki arti yang luas.

Awalnya aku tidak mengenal apa itu cinta, terutama setelah kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Semenjak mereka meninggal, aku tinggal bersama bibiku hingga sekarang. Dan disitulah, awal aku bertemu dengannya.

**-Flashback-**

**Kedua mata ku terbuka saat kurasakan seberkas cahaya menerpa wajahku. Aku sedikit mengernyit karena tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya yang begitu terang. **

**Saat kesadaranku mulai pulih, ruangan serba putih ini menyambutku lagi. Mungkin sudah seminggu lamanya aku dirawat dirumah sakit semenjak kebakaran yang merengut kedua orangtuaku. Semenjak itu pula, aku jadi jarang berbicara. **

**"Selamat pagi, Ciel" sapa bibi yang sudah ada disini. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, saat melihat pria tua yang datang menjenguk bersama bibi Ann. Disamping pria tua itu aku juga melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven, yang mungkin lebih tua dariku 5 tahun. **

**"Perkenalkan, ini Tanaka. Dia adalah teman ayahmu dulu" dapat kulihat pria tua itu duduk disebelah kasurku, di ikuti anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun itu yang berdiri dibelakangnya. **

**"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Vinc" katanya seraya mengusap rambutku. **

**"..." Aku hanya diam, merasakan tangan hangat pria tua itu. Usapannya, mengingatkan ku pada ayah. **

**Tanpa kusadari, setetes air mata menggantung di pelupuk mataku. Aku masih dapat ingat wajah ayah dan ibu sebelum akhirnya mereka hangus terbakar oleh api tersebut. **

**Aku menangis saat mengingatnya lagi. Rasa sesak di dadaku terasa sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang menembus dadaku. **

**"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya bibi Ann yang panik melihatku menangis. **

**"Mungkin dia masih sedih karena kehilangan mereka berdua" kata Tanaka kepada bibiku. **

**"Berhentilah menangis..." tanpa kusadari, anak laki-laki itu mengusap rambut kelabuku. Aku terkejut, mendongak kearahnya. "Aku tau itu memang menyedihkan, tapi kau harus menerimanya cepat atau lambat" lanjutnya tersenyum padaku. **

**Tidak hanya aku, tapi sepertinya Bibi dan orang yang bernama Tanaka itu ikut terkejut mendengar perkataan anak laki-laki itu. **

**"Namaku Sebastian, dan mulai sekarang jangan bersedih lagi" ia menjulurkan tangan kepadaku. Mataku membulat. **

**Dengan ragu-ragu, aku membalas jabat tangannya. **

**.**

**.**

**-still flashback-**

**keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dan tidak menemukan sosok bibiku. Yang kulihat hanyalah anak laki-laki kemarin yang kuketahui bernama Sebastian. **

**Seakan menyadari wajah bertanyaku, ia memulai pembicaraan "Bibimu dan ayahku sedang pergi" katanya. "Aku disini untuk menjagamu" lanjutnya. **

**"..." aku masih tetap diam. **

**"Kudengar,..." aku menoleh kearahnya. "Kau dulu suka bermain piano?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu. **

**"..." **

**"Ehm, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa" katanya salah tingkah melihatku yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. **

**"Dulu..." dapat kulihat ia terkejut melihatku berbicara. Ya, aku memang jarang bicara sih. Terutama dengan orang asing. **

**"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, jika kau sudah pulang dari sini, bagaimana jika kita bermain piano bersama?" ajak Sebastian dengan nada antusias. **

**"..." **

**Dia masih tersenyum. "Itu kuanggap sebagai jawaban 'ya'" **

**Tidak lama setelah itu, aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, aku dapat berbicara walaupun intensitasnya kecil. **

**Aku kembali kerumah bibiku. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Terakhir kali aku disini, aku datang bersama ibuku. **

**"Ah kita sampai" kata bibiku sambil membawa barang-barangku yang ada dirumah sakit. "oh iya Ciel, nanti Sebastian akan kesini. Katanya dia ingin bermain piano denganmu" kata bibiku. **

**"oh" hanya itu jawabanku, tapi dapat kurasakan bibiku begitu senang melihatku dapat berbicara kembali. **

**Setelah itu bibi membimbingku menuju kesebuah ruangan bernuansa biru muda. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah kasur berukuran king size berwarna biru muda, dengan perabotan dari kayu yang di cat putih. **

**"Mulai hari ini ruangan ini akan menjadi kamarmu" katanya padaku.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat ini aku berada diruang tamu, memandangi tuts-tuts piano. Aku merabanya, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak bermain piano. **

**"Ciel, Sebastian sudah datang" aku menoleh kearah pintu, dan mendapati Sebastian berdiri disana. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum padaku. **

**"Selamat sore Bibi, hai Ciel" ia menyapaku. **

**"Hn" **

**Aku lalu kembali menoleh kearah tuts tuts piano. **

**"Kalian berdua bermainlah dulu, bibi akan memasak makan malam" kata bibi Ann, lalu ia berjalan menuju ke dapur. **

**"Baik" jawab Sebastian sebelum bibi menuju ke dapur. **

**"Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" tanya Sebastian. **

**"ya" jawabku singkat. Setelah mendengar persetujuan dariku, Sebastian akhirnya duduk diseelahku. Dapat kurasakan tuts-tuts piano berbunyi dengan indahnya. Aku melihatnya bermain dengan lincahnya. Membuat sebuah rangkaian nada yang indah. **

**"Indah" gumamku pelan. **

**Mendengar gumamanku, jari jari Sebastian yang awalnya lincah memainkan tuts piano, tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku menoleh, "kenapa?" tanyaku pelan. **

**Ia tersenyum, "tidak, hanya saja aku senang kau suka lagu yang kubuat" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku mendengar perkataannya. "Ini lagu yang kubuat setelah ibuku meninggal. Waktu itu kupikir akulah anak termalang karena kehilangan seorang ibu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau bahkan lebih tegar dariku, dan semenjak ayahku menceritakan tentang kau, aku sudah mengagumi mu" katanya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku bahkan baru mengetahui bahwa ibu Sebastian telah meninggal. **

**"..."**

**"Jadi Ciel, mulai hari ini kita adalah sahabat" dia memberikan jari kelingkingnya padaku. **

**"janji" gumamku disertai senyum setipis benang laba-laba. **

**.**

**.**

**-end of flashback-**

Semenjak hari itu hingga saat ini, aku dan Sebastian bersahabat. Lambat laun, aku menyadari perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini kurasakan. Bahwa aku menyukai Sebastian bukan sebagai seorang sahabat maupun seorang kakak, tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki dan perenpuan.

"Hi Ciel" panggilnya saat melihatku yang sudah menunggunya disebuah cafe yang sering kami kunjungi. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?" ia menarik kursi yang berada didepanku.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku sinis.

"Ah, kalau begitu maafkan aku. Tadi dijalan macet, kau tau sendiri kan?" ia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu mempesona dimataku, membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak ku kesini?" tanyaku to the point.

"heh, kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah" ia mengacak rambutku. Aku berdecak kesal, "Kau menyebalkan" kataku membuang muka. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di wajahku.

"Hei, kau demam?" tanya Sebastian yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Teserah kau saja!" aku berdecak kesal.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan ngambek begitu dong"

Aku menghela nafas, "tumben kau mengajak ketemuan. Bukankah kau sibuk dengan kuliahmu?" tanyaku.

"umm... ya begitulah. Tapi aku ingin membicarakanmu sesuatu padaku" katanya. Samar-samar dapat kulihat semburat merah muda pada wajah pucatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Aku menyukai seseorang..."

**Deg!**

**'Mungkinkah Sebastian menyukai orang lain?'**

"Ia adalah Hannah"

Rasanya air mataku ingin meleleh. Rasa sesak menyeruak dadaku.

Rasanya dadaku terasa semakin sakit melihat bagaimana wajah Sebastian saat menceritakan tentang wanita itu. Ia tampak begitu senang. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat senyum Sebastian yang begitu berbinar-binar.

"Begitukah?" aku berusaha tersenyum didepannya, tapi sebenarnya hatiku menangis.

"Kau tau, dia itu begitu ramah. Dia bahkan pernah memasak untuk ku" Sebastian melanjutkan ceritanya dengan nada senang.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa memasak.

"Dia juga pernah bermalam di apartemenku. Saat itu hujan, jadi ia tidak bisa pulang" lanjutnya.

Memang aku pernah menginap di apartemen Sebastian, tapi suasananya berbeda. Saat itu Sebastian menganggapku sebagai adiknya, sementara perasaannya dengan Hannah adalah perasaan seorang pria kepada seorang wanita.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan Sebastian yang bercerita tentang moment nya saat bersama dengan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuajak ketemuan dengannya?" ajak Sebastian.

"Ehm, aku..."

"Ayolah Ciel, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan nya" Rengek Sebastian.

"Tapi..." aku ingin menolaknya, bukan karena aku memiliki urusan. Tapi karena aku yakin aku tidak akan mampu tersenyum terus melihat betapa cocoknya mereka.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan membuat kue coklat untukmu. Bukankah kau suka kue coklat?" Aku melirik kearah Sebastian. Sebenarnya aku sangat suka kue yang dibuat Sebastian. "Jadi, apa kau masih ingin menolaknya?" tanya Sebastian dengan tersenyum simpul padaku.

"Kau harus janji" kataku membuang muka darinya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Sebastian katakan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ini aku tengah menunggunya di tempat yang sama saat kami bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimeja yang sama, aku menunggu Sebastian. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini ia akan mengajak Hannah. Mengingat tentang bagaimana Sebastian mencintai Hannah, membuat dadaku terasa sakit.

Tanpa sadar, seorang wanita berambut keperakan memanggilku. "Apa kau Ciel?" tanya wanita berparas cantik dengan kulit sedikit tan.

Aku terkejut melihatnya, "i-iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Oh perenalkan, aku Hannah teman kampus Sebastian" ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Hannah tersenyum ramah padaku.

Melihat senyumannya, aku jadi tau mengapa Sebastian menyukai gadis ini. Aku merasa...

Iri

"Hei Ciel" suara Hannah menyadarkanku dari lamunan ku.

"Oh maaf, aku melamun" kataku salah tingkah.

"Hahaha, santai saja" katanya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. "Kau tau, Sebastian selalu bercerita tentang kau. Katanya, kau kehilangan orangtuamu saat kau masih 10 tahun, benarkah itu Ciel?" aku terkejut mengetahui Sebastian menceritakanku kepada Hannah.

"Ya, sejak itu aku tinggal bersama bibiku" aku tersenyum kecut.

"Ciel, aku turut prihatin. Maaf jika aku membuatmu harus mengingat hal itu lagi" Hannah memasang wajah prihatin.

"Itu tidak masalah, Sebastian yang menyuruhku untuk tegar" jawabku memasang senyum palsu pada Hannah.

"Ah, kalian benar-benar akrab. Aku jadi iri" kata Hannah membuatku tersedak saat aku menyesap milk tea pesananku.

"Pelan-pelan, Ciel" Hannah tersenyum lembut padaku. Melihatnya membuatku teringat akan Sebastian. "Kau manis ya" katanya sambil memperhatikanku.

"eh? benarkah? terimakasih" aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ah maaf, aku jadi membuat kalian menunggu" tiba-tiba Sebastian datang.

"Oh Sebastian, dasar kau tetap saja. Pasti alasan macet lagi" kata Hannah. Ia terlihat sebal pada Sebastian. "Ayolah, kau kan tau Hannah" goda Sebastian pada wanita bersurai perak itu. Terjadilah perang mulut diantara mereka, sementara mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

**'Betapa mesranya mereka'**

"Ehm sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku lupa besok ada tugas sekolah. Sampai jumpa!" kataku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Ya, berdua. Sepertinya itu yang di inginkan Sebastian.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, aku tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Dadaku terasa sesak, seakan ada lubang besar yang menganga di dadaku.

Melihatnya dengan Hannah, aku merasa bahwa aku hanya akan membuat mereka terganggu. Seandainya aku tidak mencintainya, pasti rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini.

Ini menyakitkan.

Aku tidak bisa terus tersenyum didepan mereka. Tapi jika aku menghindari Sebastian, apa aku bisa sehari saja tanpa melihat wajahnya? Apakah aku benar-benar bisa melupakannya? Apa aku bisa, berhenti untuk mencintainya?

Selama ini Sebastian lah yang mengubahku menjadi lebih baik. Jika tidak ada dia, apa aku masih bisa tersenyum saat ini?

Aku mencintainya.

Dan dia mencintai wanita lain

Itulah kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Aku akan selalu memandangnya dari sini, sedangkan ia memandang gadis lain.

Bisakah aku berharap? Bisakah aku berharap bahwa ia akan mencintaiku?

Aku tidak ingin egois, mengorbankan perasaan Sebastian. Seharusnya, jika aku mencintai Sebastian maka aku harus merelakannya bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku tidak boleh egois" gumamku sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir.

Aku terus berjalan, tanpa memperhatikan kesekelilingku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearahku.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Yang kurasakan seseorang memeluk ku hingga kami terjatuh hingga ke badan jalan.

"Hei, kau itu mau bunuh diri atau apa sih?"

suara itu...

Aku membuka mataku yang terpejam. Aku sangat terkejut saat kudapati, orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah Sebastian.

"S-sebastian?" aku tersentak saat menyadari posisi kami. Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafasnya menyapu wajahku.

"Yang tadi itu hampir saja. Jika aku tidak menolongmu, bisa-bisa..." ia mengusap wajahku.

"Hentikan! Kau bodoh!" aku berusaha menepis tangannya. "Untuk apa kau kesini? Kau meninggalkannya?" tanyaku tanpa sadar isakanku terpecah. Gejolak perasaan yang kurasakan, tidak dapat terbendung lagi (Aduh bahasanya lebay bener).

"Kau tau, tadi kau membuatku dan Hannah khawatir" katanya menatap repay kedalam mataku dengan kedua iris crimsonnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau hawatirkan!" aku berteriak disela tangisanku. "lepaskan aku!" aku berteriak sekali lagi.

"Kau ingin aku tidak menghawatirkanmu? Jika aku tidak segera menyusul mu tadi, kau bisa saja tertabrak tadi!" ia menatapku dalam.

"Kenapa kau khawatir?" tanyaku dengan suara parau karena tenggorokanku tercekat dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Karena kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja" Jawabnya. "Dengar Ciel, aku ingin bertanya padamu... aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur" ia menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku berhubungan dengan Hannah?"

**Deg!**

**'Iya! Aku sangat membencinya! karena aku mencintaimu, Sebastian!' **

"Aku suka kau dengannya. Kau tau, Hannah itu sangat baik! Aku mendukung kalian berdua" jawabku dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi pergi begitu saja? Hannah sempat mencemaskanmu" aku tersenyum kecut mendengar Sebastian membahas Hannah lagi.

**'Karena aku tidak suka kau dengannya'**

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Lagipula aku memang harus mengerjakan tugas" jawabku asal.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong, itu hari minggu, mana mungkin kau harus mengerjakan tugas hari ini juga?"

Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh itu?

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Ciel?"

"Tidak! Aku mau pulang Sebastian! Kau itu menyebalkan!" aku berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya dariku. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" aku berteriak, lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

**'Seandainya kau tau Sebastian, aku marah karena aku cemburu padamu'**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yossshhh! Akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Disini Sebastian 22 tahun, Ciel 17 tahun. Hannah disini seumuran dengan Sebas.**

**Sankyuu telah membaca fict ini. **

**Tunggu chpt selanjutnya**

**Jaa~ **

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebastian x Fem Ciel**

**Rated T **

**I don't own kuroshitsuji**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Aku menangis seharian dikamar. Beruntung hari ini bibi pulang malam. Karena yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah sendiri.

Kubenamkan wajahku pada lututku. "S-sebastian..." gumamku disela isakan.

Aku hanya berharap, dengan memanggil namanya ia akan datang. Tapi mungkinkah itu akan terjadi mengingat apa yang tadi kukatakan padanya?

Aku bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Aku tidak bisa berbohong mengenai perasaanku padanya. Munafik, memang. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Aku tidak peduli jika perasaanku tidak terbalaskan, aku tidak peduli jika ia mencintai orang lain. Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia jika Sebastian bahagia?

**'Kenapa aku begitu egois...'**

Keheningan didalam kamar terinterupsi oleh dering ponselku.

Dadaku terasa semakin sakit, saat kulihat nomor yang muncul adalah nomor uSebastian. Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan tatapan kosong.

**'Apa ia khawatir padaku?'**

Aku tersenyum pahit saat kugeser layar touch screen pada ponselku.

"Ciel? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hanya mendengar suaranya saja membuatku senang. Tapi disaat yang sama, rasa sesak ini semakin menyeruak.

"Ciel? Kau disana?" kudengar suaranya terdengar panik saat tidak ada jawaban dariku.

Aku menelan ludah.

Aku tidak ingin ia mendengarku menangis.

"Hei Sebastian, aku disini" jawabku beberapa saat kemudian.

"Syukurlah, kau membuatku khawatir" katanya. Rasanya aku senang, terutama saat ia bilang bahwa ia khawatir. Menurutku itu sudah cukup. "Tidak masalah kan, jika aku menelponmu" katanya dengan nada ragu.

"Maksudmu?" aku tidak bisa berbohong jika aku tersenyum saat ini.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku tidak boleh bicara denganmu melalui telepon kan?"

Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku.

"Aku minta maaf tentang itu..." tanpa kusadari air mataku kembali meleleh.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf" katanya lembut.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah membentakmu... aku minta maaf" kataku berusaha menahan isakanku.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan yang tadi. Baiklah, aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi ku dengan Hannah, sampai jumpa" Setelah itu dapat kudengar suara nada sambung yang terputus.

Aku tersenyum miris, "Mungkin aku memang harus melepaskannya..." kataku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Sebastian, aku mencintainu..." gumamku sebelum akhirnya aku menutup mataku.

**.**

**.**

Aku memasang senyum palsuku, melihat Hannah dan Sebastian yang begitu mesra. Ini sudah hampir sebulan semenjak kejadian aku yang hampir tertabrak. Dan minggu lalu, Hannah dan Sebastian resmi jadian. Setelah mencoba melepakannya, aku merasa sudah terbiasa dengan sesak di dadaku. Aku memang melepaskan Sebastian, tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Karena itulah aku lebih bahagia dia bahagia bersama orang lain. Biarkan aku saja yang merasakan sakit ini.

"Hei Ciel, hari ini kau hanya diam. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hannah menatapku heran.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Aku tidak sakit" jawabku. Jika kalian ingin tau, sebenarnya hatiku menangis. Tapi menangis berhari-hari sama sekali tidak berguna. Yang ada, justru dadaku semakin terasa sakit.

"Jika ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan pada kami" Sebastian angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak ada masalah kok" aku tertawa, tapi tawaku segera berhenti melihat tatapan aneh dari Hannah dan Sebastian.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan. kekhawatiran tersirat pada wajah mereka berdua.

**Glek**

Aku menelan ludahku. Otak ku berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Tadi malam aku menonton drama. Melihat kalian, membuatku teringat dengan cerita drama itu" jawabku asal.** 'Uh! Aku bahkan tidak suka film drama!'**

"Heh, benarkah?" tanya Sebastian menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. **'Sial! aku lupa Sebastian tau bahwa aku tidak suka film drama!'** batinku. "Bukankah kau tidak suka film drama, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian curiga.

"Itu..." aku sempat panik, lalu kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Memang aku tidak suka film drama, tapi bibi Ann yang memaksaku untuk menonton bersamanya" kataku asal.

"Oh" sepertinya itu berhasil.

Sunyi.

"Aku pulang dulu" kataku bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Hannah terkejut.

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang" jawabku bohong. Hah~ Aku memang sering berbohong pada mereka akhir-akhir ini. Alasannya hanya satu,...

**Aku cemburu melihat mereka berdua.**

Walaupun aku ingin melepaskan Sebastian, tapi tetap saja. Aku masih mencintainya, sangat malah. Aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasasnku bahwa aku cemburu.

Berkali-kali aku berusaha melupakan Sebastian, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku justru semakin rindu dengannya. Semenjak Hannah dan Sebastian jadian, Sebastian jarang menelpon maupun mengajak ketemuan. Kalau ketemuan pun, ia pasti mengajak Hannah juga.

Tanpa sadar, saat ini kakiku telah melangkah meninggalkan cafe tempat Sebastian dan Hannah tadi. Dan saat ini aku tidak yakin aku dimana.

"Awas!" Sebuah bola basket mendarat tepat pada kepalaku. Dapat kurasakan kepalaku sedikit pusing setelah terkena lemparan bola badket tersebut. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kataku sambil membersihkan bajuku dari debu-debu yang menempel.

"Hei! Kau mimisan!" seru anak laki-laki itu panik. Aku meraba hidungku, dan dapat kulihat cairan merah kental itu menempel pada jariku. "Sini biar aku bantu membersihkannya" kata anak laki-laki itu merogoh sapu tangan berwarna biru muda nya. Dengan hati-hati anak yang lebih tinggi dariku beberapa senti itu mengusap darahku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu mimisan" kata anak laki-laki itu setelah membersihkan noda darah pada hidungku."Sekarang kau hanya perlu mendongak" katanya lagi.

"Terimakasih" gumamku.

Sekilas dapat kuliat senyum ceria anak itu. "Namamu siapa?" tanya anak itu ramah.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive" jawabku masih dengan posisi mendongak.

"Halo Ciel, perenalkan aku Alois Trancy" ia tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ciel" katanya lagi.

"Baiklah, apa sekarang kau sudah tak apa?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Sudah lebih baik, terimakasih" aku tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf jika aku bertanya, kau habis menangis?" tanya Alois menatap mataku yang sembab karena menangis tadi.

"itu..."

"Jika kau tidak mau menjawab juga tak apa" Alois tersenyum.

.

.

"Ciel~" sebuah ketukan pintu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ada apa Bibi?" tanyaku membuka pintu kamarku.

"Sebastian datang..." dapat kulihat wajah Bibi yang berseri-seri. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, "Kenapa dia kesini?" tanyaku. "Dia datang bersama gadis cantik. Sepertinya dia pacar Sebastian,kudengar namanya Hannah" bibiku tampak senang. Bisa dibilang ia telah menganggap Sebastian seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Lalu?" tanyaku malas

"Kau masih bertanya? tentu saja cepat keluar dari kamarmu dan temui mereka" omel bibi Ann panjang lebar, membuatku jengah karenanya.

"Baikkah" kataku lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Saat aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu, dapat kulihat Sebastian dan Hannah sedang bermain piano bersama. Aku berhenti melangkah menuruni tangga, memandang kearah mereka berdua. Semakin lama aku melihat mereka berdua, dadaku terasa semakin sakit.

Aku memandang wajah Sebastian yang begitu bahagia saat bersama Hannah, begitupula sebaliknya. Aku hanya akan menjadi pengganggu.

Lagu yang dimainkan Sebastian itu...

Lagu yang ia buat untuk ibunya.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia bermain piano bersamaku saat itu, tapi sekarang... diriku yang duduk disebelahnya, bermain bersamanya, telah tergantikan oleh Hannah. Hannah yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku.

"Wah kalian memang benar-benar cocok!" kataku dengan nada ceria. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, lalu memasang senyum palsuku. Dapat kulihat Hannah tersenyum. Mungkin karena mendengar pujianku. Sementara Sebastian?

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya mengernyit.

Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu menunjuk mataku yang sedikit bengkak karena beberapa menit yang lalu aku menangis dalam diam. "Matamu bengkak" katanya.

"Aku tidak menangis kok..." aku berusaha beralasan.

"Sudahlah Ciel, jika kau ada masalah kau dapat bercerita pada kami" Hannah tersenyum lembut. Senyuman hangat Hannah membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Disatu sisi, aku tidak bisa berbohong jika aku membencinya. Tapi disisi lain, Hannah selalu baik padaku. Aku juga menganggap Hannah adalah sahabatku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mereka sedih hanya untuk ke egoisan ku?

"Aku tidak ada masalah kok" kataku.

.

.

"Hei Ciel" panggil Sebastian memecah lamunanku.

"eh, apa?" aku sedikit terkejut.

Ia menatapku dalam. Aku berusaha menghindari kedua orb ruby nya.

Hari ini adalah pertemuanku dengan Sebastian saja. Rasanya sudah lama aku dan Sebastian tidak ketemuan berdua saja. Terakhir kali, mungkin sehari sebelum Sebastian dan Hannah jadian. Saat itu Sebastian meminta pendapatku bagaimana harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Hannah.

"Kau tau, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Ciel" aku mengernyit mendengar perkataannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tau, kau sering menangis. Itu terlihat dari matamu yang bengkak 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi saat ditanya, kau hanya menjawab 'tidak apa-apa'. Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sebastian menatap tepat kedalam orb ku.

**'Yang kusembunyikan adalah perasaanku padamu' **

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabku.

"Ciel, kita sudah kenal sejak kecil. Apa kau masih merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

**'Tentu saja, sesatu itu adalah kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu'**

"Haruskah kau tau?" tanyaku sinis.

"Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?" tatapan Sebastian seakan ingin membuatku menangis. Apakah ia harus tau bahwa aku mencintainya?

"Hei, kau menangis?" ia mengusap jejak air mataku.

"M-maaf Sebastian... a-aku selalu merepotkanmu..." gumamku disela isakan.

Ia menempelkan wajahku pada dadanya. Samar samar dapat kudengar suara detak jantungnya. Seandainya aku bisa seperti ini bersamanya...

"Kau tidak merepotkan kok" tangannya mengusap helaian rambut kelabuku.

**'Seandainya kau tau Sebastian, bahwa aku mencintaimu...'**

"Jangan menangis" ia membelai kepalaku. "Kau seperti bukan Ciel yang aku kenal" lanjutnya menyelipkan jari-jari panjangnya disela rambutku. Dapat kurasakan jantungku berdebar kencang saat ia memeluk ku seperti ini.

**'Ah, apa ia sadar saat ini jantungku berdebar karenanya?' **

"Akhir-akhir ini kau membuatku khawatir" bisiknya didekat telingaku. Aku merasa geli saat nafas Sebastian menyapu leherku.

"..." aku hanya diam. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sebastian.

"Aku merasa, bahwa kau tidak senang saat melihatku bersama dengan Hannah. Apa itu benar?" ia melepas pelukannya, lalu menatapku dalam-dalam.

Rasa bimbang menerpaku. Apa aku harus jujur padanya jika aku tidak suka melihat mereka bersama karena aku mencintai Sebastian? Atau aku harus berbohong lagi?

Tapi jika aku jujur, aku hanya akan membuat mereka berdua sedih. Aku tidak bisa egois seperti itu...

"Kau tau? Awalnya aku tidak yakin dengan Hannah..." aku tersenyum miris. Sementara Sebastian hanya diam, menungguku berbicara. "Tapi, setelah aku mengenalnya..." aku berusaha menahan air mataku. "Kurasa kalian sangat cocok. Aku bahagia jika kalian berdua bahagia" kataku dengan nada berpura-pura ceria.

"Begitukah?" Sebastian tersenyum. Mungkin ia senang karena aku mendukung hubungan mereka.

**'Maaf Sebastian... aku terpaksa harus berbohong... aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bahagia'**

.

.

**Saat aku melihatmu, kau memandang ketempat lain**

**Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari sini**

**Melihatmu tersenyum bahagia bersamanya**

**Dadaku terasa sesak saat melihatmu dengannya**

**Tapi aku sadar, aku tak pantas untukmu**

**Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak ku**

**Tapi aku berharap...**

**Sekali saja, tolong lihatlah aku**

**Aku yang berdiri disini menunggumu**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu...**

**Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian...**

Aku tersenyum miris terhadap apa yang baru saja kutulis.

Hari ini aku sendiri dirumah karena memang bibi Ann sedang ada tugas diluar kota untuk beerapa bulan saja, sementara aku libur kelulusan.

Untuk menghindari rasa bosan dirumah, aku menulis sebuah surat. Yah, hitung hitung hanya mengisi waktu luang.

Keheningan pagi di kediaman bibiku harus terinterupsi suara bel pintu yang berbunyi.

Aku segera bangkit berdiri dari sofa, lalu membukakan pintu.

Saat membuka pintu dapat kulihat gadis berkulit agak tan dengan rambut keperakan tersenyum padaku. Ah, tumben sekali Hannah datang berkunjung.

"Pagi Ciel" sapanya.

"Ah, Hannah? Silahkan masuk" kataku mempersilahkan.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman" kataku beranjak menuju dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku menuju ke ruang tamu untuk memberikan morning tea padanya.

Kedua mataku membulat saat aku mendapati Hannah sedang membaca tulisanku yang tadi. Tanpa sengaja, aku menjatuhkan nampanku sangking terkejutnya. Suara pecahan cangkir teh ku membuat Hannah menoleh cepat kearahku.

Ia beranjak dari sofa tempat ia duduk. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Hannah sedikit cemas. Ia berusaha membantuku membersihkan pecahan cangkir, tapi aku menepisnya.

"Biar aku saja" kataku dengan suara parau.

Ia hanya diam, menatapku yang beranjak ke dapur untuk membuang pecahan cangkir teh dan membuatkannya yang baru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku kembali dengan teh yang baru kubuat.

"Maaf tentang yang tadi" kataku berusaha tersenyum walaupun senyumku terlihat aneh.

Ia hanya diam. Kedua matanya menatapku seakan ia meminta penjelasan padaku.

"Ciel..." panggilnya membuatku gugup. Tanganku bergetar, sementara jantungku berdebar kencang. "Apa benar kau yang menulis ini?" tanya Hannah dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku menelan ludah.

"..." Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya. Itu malah membuatku terlihat bahwa aku berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ciel, kumohon jawab aku" ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan lagi. "Apa ini yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" rasa bersalahmenyelimutiku. Hal yang paling kutakutkan terjadi.

Air mataku meleleh tanpa kusadari. Wajah Hannah terasa buram karena air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Ciel..." Hannah mengusap jejak air mataku tapi segera kutepis. Aku tidak butuh ia mengasihaniku seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf atau apapun" aku tersenyum miris. "Aku sudah merelakan kalian berdua.." rasanya tenggorokan ku begitu kering sehingga membuatku agak serak saat mengatakannya tadi.

"Tapi, apa Sebastian mengetahui ini?" tanyanya sementara aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ia tidak tau..." gumamku menunduk. Aku tidak kuat lagi menatap kedua mata Hannah. "Tapi kumohon... tolong jangan bilang padanya... bahwa aku mencintainya... kumohon Hannah..." isakan mulai menyeruak.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya saja?" tanya Hannah lembut sambil mengusap jejak air mataku.

"Tidak... tidak mungkin aku bilang begitu... ia akan membenciku..." aku menangis di pundak Hannah. "Aku tidak ingin ia sedih karena aku..."

"Ciel, jika begitu kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu saja" Katanya memandangku iba. "Lagipula..." sebelum Hannah melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku dan Hannah menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui siapa yang datang...

"Sebastian" panggilku dan Hannah bersamaan memandang pria raven itu.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Waah selesai juga. **

**Gimana? makin dramatis ya?**

**oke, keep reading aja ya dan tunggu chpt selanjutnya.**

**See you next chapter~**

**RnR**


End file.
